Paz Mundial
by Fubuki-kun
Summary: ¿Los humanos son los principales enemigos de las criaturas mágicas? ¿Seguro? ¿Y si son ellas mismas? -Los elfos son racistas- -Las mujeres lobo son vanidosas- -Los vampiros discriminan- Se muerden entre ellos Ahora ¿Piensas que los humanos son el problema? Lo son Quien sabe...


**Alo, alo, por si no se acuerdan de mi, o mas bien yo no me acuerdo de quien soy, soy Fubu, y desde hoy hasta que vuelva a actualizar (Que es una fecha indefinida claro) seré su humilde autora de esta ejem... ¿¨ Creación ¨? que salio del horno de mi cabeza esponjada y humeante, a media puta noche y no me dejo dormir. En fin:3 Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que siguieron (O trataron de seguir XD Se vale tambien) mi otra historia-pastel-horneada. Me gusta la reposteria:3 Bueno, bueno, empezamos ya:3**

**Lean/sufran/mueran:3**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: ¨Quien sabe¨**_

* * *

Si estas aquí porque quieres leer una historia de amor acaramelada y mas lamosa que la miel, te puedes largar de aquí en este mismísimo instante.

O bien también quieres leer clichés de peleas interminables de humanos y criaturas mitológicas. Aquí tampoco es exactamente eso.

Veras, no todas las peleas incluyen a los humanos, unas si, otras no.

¿Quién dice que los elfos no le tienen preferencia a los de piel blanca que a los de piel morena? ¿Quién dice que las mujeres lobo no tienen estereotipos estúpidos de belleza? ¿Quién dice que los vampiros no discriminan a otros por tener algún tipo de discapacidad?

_**Quien sabe.**_

No todos se van a unir mágicamente y se llamaran ¨hermanos¨ entre si, como un rebaño de cristianos fanáticos hipnotizados por un sermón, para hacerles frente a la amenaza que son los Humanos. Claro que no. Todos se muerden entre si.

No ven que el verdadero caos, lo crean ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, son seres vivos imperfectos, solo intentos baratos de dioses o cosas por el estilo, porque solo los dioses son perfectos.¿Pero que no asegura que los dioses también se muerdan entre si?

_**Quien sabe.**_

Y pues de aquí, de los estereotipos estúpidos, metidos y tatuados en las paredes de los cráneos de la gente, es donde salimos nosotros, arrastrándonos desde el piso mierdoso de las calles, rechazados hasta por nuestra madre y nuestro padre. Hasta por nuestro Dios. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, esa misma pregunta nos hacemos nosotros, por no tener una extremidad, por ser medio esto medio el otro, por ser de piel mas oscura, por no tener el color de cabello y ojos adecuado, por estar ¨Incompleto¨ por todo, hay criaturas con estereotipos muy exigentes.

Y también aquí, es donde nos hartamos, nos cagamos en todos y nos largamos, ¿A dónde? Quien sabe, a lo mejor a tener suerte y encontrarnos entre nosotros, para morir de hambre juntos o algo así. Al menos no seria de soledad.

Bueno, ya les explique mas o menos quienes somos. Somos rechazados del mundo, nuestra existencia para los demás es un tabú. O algo así.

_**…Quien sabe…**_

* * *

_**Pov: ¿?**_

Yo tengo muchos talentos, más que todos los dedos que tengo. Y los que no los tengo, los puedo adquirir. Porque soy genial. Y uno de muchos, es tocar la guitarra. En este momento me encuentro sentado en la orilla de una fuente, con una pierna cruzada y mi guitarra acústica sobre esta.

Estoy en un parque muy grande, que es visitado por mucha gente, en especial en los fines de semana, como este. El parque tiene una fuente enorme, que es como una escultura de no se que cosa abstracta que es símbolo del país. O algo asi. Siempre vengo aquí los domingos, porque me va bien con el dinero.

-**_En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices, hay historias de buenos y malos felices._**- Otro de mis talentos es mi increíble voz, para un cantante callejero como yo es un don muy conveniente. Cada persona que pasa deja una moneda, o dos, o tres. ¡Hey! ¿Ese tipo acaba de dejar un billete? ¡Que Dios te bendiga a ti y a tu perro!

**_Ceremonias de vida,_**

**_Sonrisas al verte. _**

**_¿Cómo diablos se puede tener tanta suerte?_**

**_En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices,_**

**_Hay tesoros de hadas, _**

**_Planetas sin grises._**

**_Con millones de estrellas que llenan mi mente,_**

**_Yo no se si se puede quererte mas fuerte._**

No soy hippie ni nada, pero me encantan estos tipos de escenarios. Mientras mis labios se mueven acorde a mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra observo a mi alrededor. Hay tanta gente, tan feliz, tan tranquila. hay familias con niños pequeños que vinieron de paseo. Es tan reconfortante ver los ataques de felicidad y emoción de los niñitos corretiando de aquí para alla.

Quizas me gustan tanto porque yo nunca he podido adaptarme a estos tipos de escenarios.

**_Y adelante, hacia la Luna,_**

**_Donde quiera que este._**

**_Que somos dos y es solo una,_**

**_Y yo ya estuve una vez._**

**_Ven dime: Un, dos,_**

**_Se duerme a mi lado._**

**_He vuelto a caer._**

**_Y sigue: tres, seis,_**

**_Te llevo en mis manos,_**

**_Ya no te puedo perder._**

Creo que estos momentos son en los que realmente me siento feliz, y no excluido o rechazado, por mi madre, por mi padre, por mi familia. Por mi raza.

Por ser mortal.

La gente pasaba y me sonreía, y yo les sonreía a ellos. La mayoría que pasaba dejaba dinero en el estuche de la guitarra, y algunos, se quedaban un rato a escuchar.

Después de un rato la canción se acabo. Fue la ultima canción del día Puse mi guitarra a un lado y recogí el dinero del estuche, y guarde con cuidado mi guitarra acústica, que fue un regalo de una gran amiga en un cumpleaños. Agradecí a algunas personas que aplaudían con un gesto de la mano y me retire del parque.

Claro que aplaudirían, soy genial.

Aunque caminaba con paso constante tarde un rato en salir del parque. Era un día ridículamente caluroso y aunque los arboles eran lo suficientemente frondosos como para darle sombra a todo el caminito hecho de piedras de distintos tamaños y colores, seguía sintiendo el sol calándome detrás. Quizás antes no lo sentí tanto porque me pegaba la brisa de la fuente.

Salí del parque y me dirigí a un lugar en especial. Camine con mi mismo paso, que mas bien parecían zancadas. Deben de ser como la de la tarde. Llegue a un semáforo, que estaba rojo, para variarla. Pare mi marcha y me cruce de brazos. Como el semáforo tardo eternidades en cambiar comencé a dar zapatazos en el piso.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP.**

El semáforo al fin se digno a ponerse en verde, dándonos a todo el rebaño que se había formado en la esquina de la calle, a cruzar esta misma. Todos pasamos como vacas por su rancho, yo creo que si alguien se tropieza todos lo pisan sin siquiera ver abajo.

Cruce al fin la calle, y al parecer al tipo que casi me rebana el trasero se le olvido que dejo los frijoles en la estufa, ¡Dios, casi se lleva a un viejito también!

¿Dije ¨Dios¨? ah, padre, espero que donde quera que estés, te estés pudriendo.

Llegue a una heladería, que esta enfrente de una tienda de abarrotes y un teléfono publico. Entonces desde ahí conté Uno, al pasar por la cuadra con el graffiti que ponía unas letras ilegibles, incluso para un pro de los jeroglíficos como yo. Dos, cuando pase por la segunda cuadra, donde estaba el mismo porte de luz con el mismo cable mal puesto y colgante de siempre. Y tres, la tercera cuadra era muy estrecha, mas bien es un callejón, si no vas poniendo atención no la vez.

Entre en el callejón, tratando de no tropezar con unas cajas y bolsas de basura mal puestas ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la gente? ¡Que limpien sus porquerías como Dio… Como la biología manda!

Si, claro, biología.

Si entras a este callejón de pura pasada no vas a encontrar nada mas que basura, chicles y botellas de cerveza rotas en el piso, mas basura, y quizás un gato de esos clichés que te asustan cuando estas solo y nervioso.

Pero si eres una criatura mágica que sea parte de nuestra familia, lo mas seguro es que sepas que tienes que quitar un ladrillo que esta a la izquierda, mas o menos a la altura de las rodillas si eres de mi estatura. Si se pone atención se puede ver que el ladrillo que se tiene que retirar es ligeramente mas claro que los demás.

Encontré el ladrillo y lo jale, dejando al descubierto un pequeño espacio en la mala construcción del edificio.

¿Hay gente que nos quiere en este mundo? Quien sabe.

En ese pequeño espacio relucía una pequeña cosita dorada, una llave. La agarre y deje el ladrillo en su lugar, como si nunca hubiese sido removido. Busque mas al fondo a la derecha, lo que vendría siendo la salida de emergencia del otro edificio en mal estado

¿Hay gente que nos odia en este mundo? Quien sabe.

Inserte la llave en la perilla y la gire, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor con la fricción del piso y la puerta, porque adentro, había loseta.

¿Hay gente que nos quiere matar en este mundo? Quin sabe.

Pero hay algo que si se. Nosotros somos una familia.

-¡Soul, Kid! ¡ Volví!-

* * *

**Larala, larala. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui:3 Fubu espera que haya sido de su agrado:D Claro que, los capitulos no seran tan cortos como este, pero mi cerebro de atole no da para mas XD En fin, me largo proque mañana tengo que asistir a la Correccional para Menores: La escuelaD:**

**Recuerde que cada vez que se va sin dejar review, nuestro personaje cantante desconocido (Desconocido? En serio?) recibe una moneda menos:3**

**Buenas noches damos y caballeras(D:)**


End file.
